Shawn Yuki
Shawn Yuki is the older half-brother of Jaden Yuki. Is one of the main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh Excalibur. Shawn is genius when it comes to Duel Monsters and has lead a few projects to find out more of its history. Shawn is the Guardian of the Scared Beast Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and has the responsibility to maintain and correct in flaws in the time stream, allowing him to change the past and future when needed to be corrected. He later learns his families' Dragon Tamer/Slayer heritage on his mother's side. He is actually older than he looks, since he can time travel he is able to keep his age at 18 to his 20's. Background Shawn was born in Wisconsin and shares the same father as Jaden and is 4 years older than him. His birth was kept secret from Jaden and his parents. He had a talent for dueling since the age of 6 and then was sent to Japan when his mother was ill, there he furthered his skills at age 11. He then lived with the Yuri family for several years and temporarily used their last name. He became very close friends with Vladimir Yuri and he teaches his new best adopted brother how to duel. Personality Shawn can be very hyper active like his brother Jaden but when dueling he is calm and collect ive. He takes his time to think things through, most of the time. He can sometimes be brash and impatient when he has something else that needs his attention. He likes to tell jokes around teenagers and acts serious around adults and when angered. After finding his heritage he becomes serious and mature. Very intellectual but never shows it. Shawn has a problem blaming himself when things go wrong and gets depressed to the point of hating himself. When he feels a duel is in his grasp he gets careless, this changes after his tag duel against Mavric Ilblud and "Ice Cold" Pedro Knaure. Shawn will sometimes toy with his opponent. Duel Academy (Student) At the age of 12 he enrolled into Duel Academy as a Ra Yellow with his mother's Chaos Armageddon Deck, a year before the GX series where. He became top of his class is less than a month and becoming an Obelisk Blue. During his years as a student he witnessed a few events. He and one of the teachers Alexander Shadowmere started the research center and created what is now the Abandon Dorm. ''They both began research on the Scared Beasts and learned that each one had hidden responsibly and power. Shadowmere also learns of Excalibur and then turns rouge collecting souls at the ''Abandon Dorm, one of including Atticus Rhodes. Shawn learns what Shadowmere has been doing and gets him imprisoned and was unable to save the souls he captured.Shawn graduates 4 years at the age of 16. During his years in the Duel Academy he peeked the interest of Seto Kaiba and then once graduated he was sponsored by KaibaCorp. Seto trained Shawn even further to his limits, even as he continued his research on the Scared Beasts. Scared Beasts and The Guardians At age 18 he returned to Duel Academy and learned that the Scared Beast where created by the Egyptian Gods in their own image with the help of the Nordic Gods but then were corrupted by the Wicked Gods into what they are in the GX series. Shawn also learns that the Gods intended a Guardian to help control their power and to protect them from the wrong hands. This vital information was unknown until he discovered it. Shawn believed he was one of the Guardians and continued his research for years and later becoming a teacher at the Duel Academy. Shawn finds that there is a Guardian for each Scared Beast and they need to be a balance of light and darkness and in order for this, a ritual must be preformed. Only a strong-willed and very powerful duelist can become a guardian, and one of the Scared Beast must feel a strong connection with that duelist. This connection can be seen by current Guardians. Once one knows that they have the potential to become a Guardian they then take the ritual. The ritual takes place in the same room of the Scared Beast and the duelist that share a connection in a closed and locked room. The duelist must then meditate deeply with themselves and the Scared Beast. The Scared Beast then knows if the duelist the true Guardian and if they are then that duelist's soul will split into two beings, one of darkness and one of light. The two beings then duel, after the duel they shall become one again and be balanced as well as the Guardian to the Scared Beast. Shawn took the ritual for Uria and during the duel the dark half was able to escape with Uria, leaving the ritual unfinished. Yuri Yuri is the dark half of Shawn's spirit. He gave him the name Yuri for ironic and memorable reasons. Yuri escapes into the world and causes trouble everywhere he can. Yuri is very unstable and unpredictable. He collects souls to make himself stronger and seeks strong opponents. He plays the Guardian of Uria deck. He can be very cocky but has the power to back it up. He loves to mess with peoples heads, especially when dueling. He loves to control the field and lock you down, then brags. The reason he ran from the ritual was to be free and live a life of his own, even if it a bit twisted and cruel. He hates the light half of Shawn and when he senses that he's near by he drops what he is doing and leaves, (Example Yuri vs PrezKoumori). Yuri dresses in Shawn's original style of clothing, a leather jacket, jeans, Gothic or punk t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He admires seeing panic and chaos, he was the one who set Misty Village on fire. He will be destructive if he feels that his current location lacks strong duelists or is bored. During Excalibur he took the form of Shadowmere after he stole his soul to hide himself from Shawn and others. He then joined the Phantoms as Shadowmere. Excalibur Project Shawn gets a call from Seto Kaiba. He states that his sister Minako Kaiba is looking for a "mercenary duelist of great talent" to go and help one of her clients with a problem in Wisconsin. (Seto eavesdropped on Minako's business for Prez) Shawn than heads back to his homeland of the great and wintry Wisconsin, there he is greeted by Prez who fills him on about Excalibur and the Phantoms. Shawn tells him that he isn't here just to help, he is there for his own reason. To find the other two Guardians and find Yuri, but keeping his birthplace safe is another good reason. After they see the Final Countdown reaching to 20 turns in a duel they find cover to recoperate.The two of them return to Misty Island where Shawn gives Prez a Kuriboh for good luck. Prez senses a strong presence and he finds out about Yuri. The two duel a tremendous game but when Yuri senses Shawn and leaves the duel with Uria on the field with 6000 ATK and Prez with 5400 Life Points both could have won. Prez asks Shawn who that was and Shawn explains Yuri and the ritual of the Guardian and why he was here. Prez notices that Shawn is missing and Shawn starts to panic since he lost two Scared Beasts. He finds the bag with both of them missing. Prez and Shawn then track down Hamon who is being handled by Zack Pies. Shawn challenges him to a duel, if he wins he gets either his or Prez's dueling deck. Shawn OTK's Zack and get's Hamon back. Shawn and Prez then tag duel against Mavrik and Pedro which ends in a draw. He leaves to recooperate and try to refuse with Yuri. Shadowmere/Yuri then joins the Phantoms and defeats Paxton for the Wicked Earaser. Shadowmere/Yuri then duels Apollo and wins revealing his deck for the first time. Shawn comes back for a little bit and then leaves again. Prez then visits Shawn at his new home and there they plan to take down Shadowmere and Adonis Cedric. Shawn defeats Adonis with Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End's effect. He then goes into a nearby shed and duels Yuri. Shawn activates Ring of Destruction on Uria to end a game in a draw and fusing the two back into one body. Project Games After the Excalibur search comes to a close, Shawn is promoted to Chancellor of the Northeast Duel Academy. Where he trains young individuals into expert duelists. When one of his students alerts him of Tom Elkmann, he arranges sending him an invite of enrollment. What he doesn't count on though, is after he gets there, a Card Hunter also appears, causing trouble among the students. Once he sees Tom get it under control, he exchanges phone-numbers with him so they can keep in-touch. He called Tom and Prez about his students unconscious due to challenge in the Shadow duel. He places Tom in Slifer Red, which allows him to compete in the Quad Academy Duel Tournament. Powers and Abilities Time Manipulation- Requires Uria in his possession: Allows Shawn to bend time to his will and control his age. Allows him to also time travel but the more he uses this ability the more time it takes him to recharge it. With time also comes to alternate worlds and possibilities. Psychokinesis/Create Fire- Requires Uria in his possession: Allows him to manipulate as well as create fire. Soul Absorption/Transformation: Allows Shawn/Yuri to absorb souls after a duelist is defeated or they offer their soul to him, this allows him to also transform his body to the souls he's consumed. This power was mainly used by Yuri to sustain his life span for his imperfect "human" body and to recharge Uria. Yuri also used this to hide his presence, this power is no longer practiced. Spirit Connection: This allows Shawn to communicate and interact with Duel Spirits, but he choices not to use this gift due to past events. Soul Connection: After the guardian ritual for Uria the two became connected at the souls, in other words Shawn is a piece of Uria and Uria is a piece of him. This allows him to use Uria to it's full ability. Category:Live-Action Duelists